


bees and meteor showers

by DearLesbian



Series: Zee's Stardew Femslash Writing Extravaganza [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Entomology, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLesbian/pseuds/DearLesbian
Summary: The farmer and Maru bond over their shared interest in science and arrange a stargazing date.





	1. the farmer visits robin for apiary designs and leaves with a date

**Author's Note:**

> howdy lads, im back at it again!! 
> 
> (note: i use the word "apiary" in this chapter and in case it's not clear from context what it means, an apiary is a collection of man-made beehives)

“Good morning, farmer!” Maru heard Robin chirp in the next room.

“Morning!” came the amicable reply.

In spite of herself, Maru looked up from her work, curious. The farmer visiting wasn’t anything new; she often came over for carpentry advice as well as to commission farm buildings from Robin. But Maru was always deeply interested in the newest resident in the valley for reasons she couldn’t explain.

Maru shook her head and tried to return her attention to the samples in front of her, but she listened closely to the conversation in the foyer.

“What can I help you with today?” Robin asked. She was fond of the farmer and spoke warmly of her.

“I have a basket of nice, ripe peaches with your name on it! And a small commission I’d like for you to draft for me.” The farmer responded. Maru could nearly hear her winning grin. 

Robin laughed, delighted, “You know me too well!” There was a pause which Maru assumed was the exchange of said peaches, “So, what kind of project do you need me to draft?”

“An apiary,” the farmer said, peaking Maru’s interest even more. She remembered helping Robin design an apiary a few years ago; apiaries were more of a science than an art because the dimensions needed to be calculated carefully for the exact needs of the bees.

“Hmm,” Robin hummed thoughtfully, before calling out, “Maru?”

“Yes?” Maru asked.

“Could you fish out those old apiary designs we did a while back? I think they’re in the file cabinet.”

Maru called out an affirmative, set down her work carefully, and quickly found the designs. She had organized the filing cabinet herself and knew exactly where to find the plans. Walking out into the foyer, Maru’s stomach fluttered when she saw the farmer smiling gently at her.

Maru silently laid the designs out on the desk, allowing the farmer to peruse them closely.

“Thank you, Maru,” the farmer said, glancing her way again.

She couldn’t help but smile softly in return, “You’re welcome.”

The farmer held her gaze for a long moment before returning to the matter at hand. “These designs look great! How much do you want for them, Robin?”

Robin pretended to think for a moment, before smiling and saying, “It’s on the house. This’ll make us even since you gave me so many peaches.”

The farmer grinned and Maru was captivated by her dimples, “Thanks, Robin.”

Suddenly, the phone rang.

“That’s probably for me.” Robin said cheerfully, leaving to answer it.

Left alone with the farmer, Maru struggled to think of something to say. “So, you’re interested in beekeeping?” she asked and then immediately cringed inwardly at how awkward she sounded.

The farmer smiled again, clearly animated by the topic, “Yeah! I’ve always been interested in entomology and now I finally have the space for it!”

Maru felt herself light up. The farmer was interested in science too? “I’m more of an astronomy and engineering girl myself, but I find the life sciences to be very interesting.”

Her smile widened, “You should see all the neat beetle and moth specimens I’ve caught so far some time! Speaking of astronomy, I’m sure you’ve heard about the meteor shower this weekend.”

Maru nodded,“Yes! I’m very excited for it!” As soon as she spoke, an idea occurred to her that she couldn’t dismiss. Feeling bold, she looked at the farmer through her eyelashes and offered, “You know, we could always watch it together.”

The farmer’s brows shot up fractionally, but she seemed immensely pleased, “I would love that! You could come over to the farm with your telescope, if you’d like.”

Maru nodded again, “Yes! And you can show me the specimens you’ve collected!”

“Yeah,” the farmer said, her eyes crinkled fondly. She seemed hesitant and almost shy for a moment before saying quietly, “We can make a date of it.”

Maru felt her cheeks heat and she had never been more grateful for her impulsive ideas, “I would love that.” she returned.

The farmer flushed too and they shared a long moment of comfortable quiet together. Finally, she gathered up the designs on the desk, smiling softly to herself, and said to Maru, “Well, I’ll see you then, I suppose.”

Maru laughed a little, giddy, “I’ll see you then. I’ll come by the farm a little before sunset.”

Tipping an imaginary hat to her, the farmer said, “Sounds great.” Somewhat reluctantly, she gave Maru one last, fond look and left. 

Suddenly alone in the foyer, Maru bit her lip to keep from smiling too wide. Going back to her work with the soil samples, she couldn’t help but feel distracted in the best kind of way.


	2. the stargazing date in question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer and Maru have a perfectly lovely date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I AM SO SORRY!! I KNOW I SAID A WEEK SDKJFSKJFDH PLEASE FORGIVE ME

Around dusk on the day of the date, the farmer carefully arranged a picnic blanket in the soft grass near the farmhouse. She had meticulously removed any stones from the immediate area. After spreading out the blanket to her liking, she gently places boxes of her collected specimens around, as well as two extra blankets and basket full of ripe strawberries and a few drinks. 

When she’s satisfied with her set up, she sets off to the northern trail that leads off the farm to wait for Maru.

To the farmer’s immense pleasure, she can already see Maru heading down the trail. Maru is wearing her best pair of overalls (aka her cleanest) and she’s wearing a small bow in her hair. She is also hefting her large telescope with impressive ease. Maru must be strong, the farmer muses, faintly flushed.

Despite Maru’s obvious ease with carrying the telescope, the farmer still feels like she should offer help. After calling out a greeting and jogging over, the farmer politely inquires if she needs any assistance.

Maru flashes her a smile, “No thanks. I carry heavy equipment all the time at home and at the clinic.”

The farmer nods then smiles at Maru, “You look lovely, by the way.”

Maru laughs quietly, “Thanks! So do you!”

Pleased, the farmer does a twirl in her sundress to show off teasingly and curtsies and Maru laughs again.

“Very nice!” Maru praises with a fond smile.

“Thank you,” the farmer murmurs and finds herself smiling too.

The farmer shows Maru to the picnic blanket and watches her set up the telescope.  
“I would offer to help,” the farmer says, “but I have no idea how that works.”

Maru laughs, “Well, it’s the thought that counts.”

Very soon, Maru has it set up and all they have to do is wait for the shower to start. The farmer offers Maru the strawberries while they wait.

“Oh wow!” Maru says, looking at the farmer with wide eyes, “How did you know know these were my favorite?”

The farmer smiles, “I think Robin mentioned it once.”

“Did you grow these yourself?” Maru asks, taking a bite of one, “They’re so sweet!”

The farmer nods, happy her gift is appreciated, “Yeah, I did.”

“Thank you,” Maru says, licking the strawberry juice on her lips. For a moment, the farmer is captivated by her mouth and what kissing her would be like.

Worried that she’s making Maru uncomfortable, the farmer tears her gaze away and clears her throat, “You’re welcome.”

There’s a beat of awkward silence, which Maru valiantly tries to fill, saying, “Did you bring your specimens?”

“Oh! Yeah! Thanks for reminding me.” the farmer says, glad for the new topic. Carefully, she picks up the box of moth specimens, holding it in her lap and beckoning Maru to come closer. 

Maru happily obliges and gazing down at the box. There’s just enough light left in the sky for her to make out a luna moth and a rosy maple moth.

“They’re beautiful,” Maru says softly, shifting her gaze to meet the farmer’s eyes.

The farmer flushes but holds Maru’s gaze, smiling softly, and she feels bold enough to say “Yeah. Almost as beautiful as you.”

Maru smiles, tender and soft, dropping her gaze to look at the farmer’s mouth, “Can I … kiss you?” she murmurs quietly.

The farmer swallows hard and nods and they meet each other in the middle. Maru’s lips are slightly chapped and her mouth tastes like ripe strawberries and the farmer can’t imagine a more wonderful sensation. Maru’s hands come to rest on the farmer’s shoulders, while one of the farmer’s hands creeps up to lay against Maru’s neck and she shivers pleasantly in response.

Maru is the one to break the kiss. The farmer makes a small noise of protest. Maru smiles gently and gestures to the sky and says, “Look,”

The farmer obliges her, and looks up to see the meteor shower has begun. She looks back at Maru and she looks like she’s wearing a halo of shooting stars and the farmer can’t help but kiss her again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> again im so sorry for the delay in update!! thanks so much for your comments and kudos and patience!! if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment if u haven't already!!


End file.
